


Collateral Damage

by avanti_90



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/pseuds/avanti_90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So this is goodbye.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

Rulf clasped Aral’s hand, and his suspicions crystallized into certainty. _So this is goodbye._ Aral had hidden his secret well, but his eyes had always betrayed him.

The Emperor commanded, and they obeyed; such was the way of the Vor. And for all his radical politics, Aral had always been true Vor. As had Rulf. So he had hidden his suspicions about Vorrutyer’s death, had not interfered while Aral provoked the Prince.

He didn't know what Aral was going to do, but the guilt in Aral’s eyes told him all he needed. It would not be a clean assassination.


End file.
